


EP19 after 同居編

by mdl_ao3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdl_ao3/pseuds/mdl_ao3
Summary: 旧時間軸、2024年のバリー、H.R.、ハリー、どこか別の時間から流れ着いたSavitarがいます。未来の彼らのお話です。





	EP19 after 同居編

**Author's Note:**

> pixivにてアップロード（201７/5/22）

# HRBA

「よかったら、私の家に来ない？」  
　人の世話を焼くのが好きなんだろうとは思っていた。今の僕の見るに堪えない様子が我慢できず声をかけたのかと。  
　ハリソン・ウェルズという人は尊敬できる天才科学者で、僕が迷えば道を示してくれ、理論的な答えを用意してくれる人。僕はそういった考えに固執し、目隠しをしていた。H.R.は今までとまるで違うアプローチでチームに入った。思いもかけない考えや行動で周りを明るく、楽しませてくれる。こんな人は初めてだった。  
　時々会話は噛み合わないけれど、それも慣れてしまえば彼の持ち味だ。

　彼が僕にそう言ったとき、食事も何もかもが億劫でタイムボルトに閉じこもっていた。  
　僕は負けたんだ。僕がいなければ、こんなことにはならなかった。自分を淡々と責め、生きる気力を失っていた。  
「……ドーナツ、好き？」  
　H.R.は、持っていた紙袋の中から一つ、プレーンなドーナツを出して僕に差し出した。彼は料理が得意なのか、よくラボのキッチンでベーグルサンドなんかを作ってみんなに振る舞っていた。その頃、みんなは物理学者としてのハリソン・ウェルズに期待していたから、H.R.のことを馬鹿にしていたんだ。僕も…その一人だった。  
　だけど、彼の存在が欠かせないものになっていくに従って立場は変化していった。  
　  
　受け取ったドーナツはとてもおいしくて、なんだか涙が出たんだ。  
　出口のない暗闇で、ほんの一筋の光が差し込んだように。僕が光に照らされることを許してくれる笑顔が、すぐそこにあった。

 

 

　僕達の関係は、それから急速に近づいていった。  
　元々世話をするのが好きなH.R.は、僕の些細な体調の変化さえ気づき、恐ろしく絶妙なタイミングと距離感で支えてくれるようになった。近づいてほしくないと思ったときは遠くから、誰かに傍にいてほしいと思ったときは近くで、声をかけ続けてくれた。  
　どうしてそこまでしてくれるんだろう。チームだからって、介護のように世話をしなくてはいけないなんてことはない。そんなことをしなくても仲間であることには変わりないし、負担になってまでやってほしいことでもない。  
　僕の今の状況は、自業自得という理由もある。愚かだった僕が引き起こした様々な出来事のツケが回ってきたんだ。心が壊れるなんてまだ優しいほうだ…本当は、もっと重い罪を背負っている。自分が幸せになりたいばかりに、人の人生を踏みにじるような真似をしたんだから。  
　H.R.はこの世界の人じゃないから、そんな負の連鎖の輪には入っていない。僕が罪悪感を感じなくていい数少ない人物でもある。そのことが少しだけ、僕の心の負担を軽くしていた。  
　彼の家に招かれることが当然になり、同じベッドで朝を迎えることもあった。といっても一人暮らしのH.R.の家にはベッドが一つしかなく、二人で寝るしかなかった。人と触れ合うこと自体久しぶりだったから、髪を梳いたり撫でられながら眠ることがこんなにも心を穏やかにしてくれるものだとすっかり忘れていた。  
　いつしか、H.R.は僕の心を守ってくれるかけがえのない人に変わっていった。

 

「君の部屋があったほうがいいかと思って」  
　ある日、H.R.の家に行くと模様替えをしたと告げられた。元々彼の家は一人で住むには広く、部屋もいくつか余っていた。その一つを僕のためのものとして改装したらしい。  
「……でも、僕は」  
　僕にも家はある。Savitarが襲ってきたときに破壊され、とても住めるような状態ではない場所だ。本当は片付けることなんてスピードフォースを使えばすぐなのに、あそこへ行くと何もできなくなってしまう。  
　そんな僕を、H.R.は知っている。だからこその提案だった。  
「そこまで…してもらうなんてできないよ」  
「してあげてるなんてとんでもない！　これは私が好きでやったことだ。これから家具も入れようと思うけど、それも私の趣味だよ。君の意見は聞かない。それでもよかったら…ここに住まない？」

　H.R.は、僕に同居を提案してきた。まさかこんなことを言われるなんて思ってなかったから、どう答えていいのか分からなくて、すっかり混乱して固まってしまった。  
　彼にしてみれば、フラッシュポイントを引き起こした僕が一人きりで過ごすのは危険だと感じたんだろう。  
　チームの責任として、監視したいのかな。それなら…彼らがそれで安心だと思うんなら。  
「……分かった。ここに住むよ」  
　僕は彼らに取り返しのつかないことをした。これ以上罪を重ねないよう、きちんと管理しておきたいと思うのなら、そうしてほしい。H.R.は優しいからそんな言い方をしないだけだろう。  
「本当？　ああ、嬉しいよB.A.！　じゃあ、これからよろしく！」  
　H.R.は満面の笑みを浮かべ、僕に握手を求めてきた。同じように手を差し出すとしっかりと握られ、初めて会った日のように両手で包むようにしてぶんぶんと勢い良く振られる。  
　まるで、本当に同居人が見つかって嬉しいみたいだ。僕が傷つかないよう、気を遣ってくれているだけだっていうのに。

 

 

　そうして、僕達の同居生活が始まった。  
　僕の部屋として整えてくれた場所にはベッドと本棚が入れられた。シンプルだけど、ここで過ごすには十分だ。本棚には僕の家にあった本がいくつか置いてあった。H.R.がわざわざここまで運んでくれたんだろう。あの散らかった部屋に彼が入ったんだと思うと、なんだか複雑な気持ちになる。本当はとっくに片付けて住むなり引き払うなりしなきゃいけないところなのに、僕は未だにあの場所に足を向けるのを怖がっていた。  
「他に欲しいものがあったら、出かけたついでにでも取ってくるよ」  
　夕食の席で何気なく言われ、本当に自分は何もできないんだと愕然とした。いくら早く走れても、僕は何もできやしない。  
「……今は、いいよ」  
　これ以上、何を望む。H.R.はこんな僕にも優しい。  
　彼は、誰にでも優しい。僕だけが特別なわけじゃない。  
「ありがとう…でも、こんなにしてくれなくていい。僕は…ここにいるから」  
　逃げ出したりしない。  
　僕の言葉の意味が分からなかったらしく、H.R.はそう？　と笑って首を傾げただけだった。  
　彼の優しさは、僕以外にも向けられている。

 

　それから僕は、フラッシュとして出る以外、ほとんどをこの家で過ごした。H.R.もきっとそれを望んでいる。僕がどこに行ったか、何をしでかすか分からないよりは、ここでじっとしているほうが都合がいいだろう。僕もそれに対してなんの不自由もなかったから、部屋の片付けをしたりシーツを洗濯したり、出かけているH.R.の負担を少しでも減らせるよう手伝った。  
　H.R.は相変わらず優しく、僕になにかと世話を焼きたがった。食事や洗濯、時にはシャワールームで僕の体を洗うことだって普通にやってのけた。お互い裸で向き合うことになり、僕はなんだか、この同居が危険なもののように思えてきていた。  
　こんなふうに近づき過ぎたら、いつか僕は…。  
　そう考えている時点で既に、H.R.のことを意識していると気づく。彼の体を直視できなくなり、優しい仕草に胸がどきどきした。気遣うように覗き込まれると、顔が火照ってくるのが分かる。僕は、彼に恋をしてしまった。  
　だけど、そんなことを悟られてしまえば気まずくなるし、僕を監視するという彼の仕事もうまくいかなくなってしまうだろう。だから、できるだけ彼に関わらず、なんでもない素振りを続けた。

 

　そしてある朝、H.R.はこんなことを言った。  
「もしよかったら、今夜パーティーに誘われてるんだけど一緒に行かない？　君は綺麗だから目立っちゃうかな…」  
　綺麗なんて、初めて言われた。H.R.の美的センスは謎だ。  
「スーツ…あっちの家に置いたままだ」  
「じゃあ、新しいの誂えよう。君に似合うのはやっぱり赤かな…明るめよりは少しシックな色にして。私でよければ髪もセットするよ」  
　どうして僕に声をかけるんだろう。それが不思議でならなかった。H.R.なら誘えば二つ返事で頷く女性がたくさんいそうなものだ。  
「ああ、もちろん途中で具合が悪くなったらすぐ帰るから」  
　結局押し切られる形で、H.R.が出席するパーティーに同行することになってしまった。

　高そうなスーツを買ってもらい、パーティーに出席した僕は、最初こそ彼と一緒にいたものの、大勢の人々に話しかけられる状況に息苦しさを覚えて人の輪の中から離れた。  
　昔は平気だったのに、心がおかしくなってから会話をすることに酷く緊張することが増えた。この人も僕に人生を変えられてしまった一人なんだろうか、それを知ればこの人は僕を激しく非難するだろうか…分かりもしないことを考えて、会話を楽しむどころではなくなってしまう。それは僕の報いで、生きている限りずっと付きまとうことだ。それだけのことを僕はしたんだから。  
　無意識に人を避け、女性たちに囲まれてしまったH.R.を遠くから見つめる壁の花になっていた。  
　彼は自分の人気を分かってない。こんなところに来たら忙しくて僕の面倒なんて見る暇がなくなるに決まってるんだ。それでも、少しでも外に出ようと誘ってくれた気持ちは嬉しかった。例え、一人きりで家に置いておくのが不安だっていうのが本音だったとしても。  
「君、H.R.ウェルズに同伴してた人だよね。すごく綺麗な人を連れてきたって、みんな噂してた」  
　知らない誰かが声をかけてきた。挨拶くらいはしたほうがいいのか。H.R.の印象が悪くなるのも困る。  
「……はじめまして」  
　男は誰々と名乗り、自分の経歴を話し始めた。出版社の編集の仕事をしているらしい。誰それの担当をしただの、今売れてるなんとかっていう作家は自分が育てただのと、あれこれ自慢話のようなことをずっと話していた。  
　僕がそれらに驚く素振りを見せずにいると、男は僕の視線の先にいるH.R.をちらりと伺い、大げさに肩をすくめてみせる。  
「彼は女性に囲まれて大変そうだ。当分は戻ってこないね。今から外に出て二人で飲み直さないかい？　落ち着けるいい店を知ってるんだ」  
　馴れ馴れしく肩を抱き、会場の外へと連れ出そうとするのに、さすがに危機感を覚えた。H.R.の手前、できれば大勢の前で目立ちたくはなかったから、とりあえず外に出たらなんとかしようと足早に会場を後にした。  
　男は駐車場へと向かい、自分の車の助手席を開けて僕に乗るよう手振りをした。そろそろなんとかしないと…とりあえず今この男を気絶させて会場に戻るか、誰かに見られないよう車に乗り込んでからのほうがいいか。  
　躊躇していると、背後から大声が聞こえた。

「…私の同行者だ。勝手に連れ出さないでくれないか」  
　走って追いかけてきたんだろう、息を切らせながらH.R.は駐車場に声を響き渡らせた。  
「やあウェルズ先生。彼が暇を持て余していたんで、楽しめるところへ移動しようとしていたところですよ。なにしろ、あなたはたくさんの女性に囲まれてお忙しそうでしたし」  
　H.R.はしまったという顔をして僕を見たけれど、僕だって自分の身は守れる。その能力があることくらい知っているはずなのに。  
　それとも、勝手にどこかへ行ってしまおうとしたことが問題だったのか。  
「私がどれほど忙しくしていても、彼は私の同行者だ。それを私に一言もなしに連れて行こうなんて失礼だろう」  
　怒りを滲ませたH.R.に、男はやれやれといったふうで溜息をついた。  
「どうせあなたはこれから、あの女性のどなたかと親密になるご予定だったのでしょう。それなら彼は完全にフリーだ。それに、僕は別に彼をさらってきたわけじゃない。彼は自分からついてきてくれたのだから、あなたに口を挟まれる謂れもないですよ」  
　確かに、自分からここへ来た。H.R.は僕の真意を伺うような表情をしていた。本当に？　と。

「……悪いけれど、彼は私のパートナーなんだ。女性たちは私のファンで、それ以上の関係はない。私の大事な人を勝手に連れ出さないで」  
「…冗談でしょう？」  
「冗談なら、ここまで走って追いかけては来ない。君は、人のパートナーを奪う趣味でもあるのかい？」  
　男は、これ以上何を言っても無理だと悟ったのか、僕に「悪かったね」と一言謝ると、一人で車に乗り、去っていってしまった。

　H.R.はどうしたらいいのか分からずただその場にいるしかない僕の腕を掴み、会場前のタクシー乗り場まで連れて行った。  
　乗り込んだ後も、逃がさないとばかりにずっと僕の手首を掴み続け、居心地の悪い帰り道となってしまった。  
　せっかく誘ってくれたパーティーを台無しにしてしまった…。酷い後悔に僕は彼の顔を見ることすらできなかった。きっととても怒っている。あのお喋りなH.R.が、駐車場を出てから一言も口をきかないのだから相当だ。  
　もしかしたら、帰ったらすぐに出て行けと言われるかもしれない。それか、もう二度と外出を許されないか…。どちらにせよ、迷惑をかけたのだから仕方のないことだ。

　家に到着し、玄関をくぐるとすぐ、H.R.は僕と向き合った。  
　恐る恐る見上げた顔は真剣で、やっぱり怒っているんだなと思った。  
「……どうして？　B.A.、あの男についていったのはどうして？」  
「あ、あれは…」  
「私より、彼のほうがよかった？　どこがよかった？　若いから？　いい車に乗っているから？」  
「えっ…」  
　どうして、H.R.とあの男を比べるような話になってるんだ。

「…あの男に、抱かれたかった？」

　何を言ってるんだ。まさか、H.R.がそんな話をするなんて思ってもみなかった。僕が、あの男に？　どうしてそんなことになってるのか分からない。  
　H.R.は僕の腕を再び痛いほど掴み、ずんずんと家の中へと入っていった。そして自分の寝室の、ベッドの上に。  
　  
「B.A.……私では、駄目だったの？」  
「駄目、って…」

　何が、駄目だっていうんだ。  
　見上げるH.R.の表情は暗く、悲しそうに歪んでいた。  
　話を聞いてほしいと、声を出そうとするのにできない。ひ、ひ、としゃくりあげるような息をして、ただH.R.を見上げることしかできなくなっていた。  
　変な誤解をしている。確かにあの男は僕を「そういう」意味で誘ったんだろうけど、そのままついていこうとしたわけじゃない。人気のないところまで移動したら、さっさと昏倒させて戻ろうとしたんだ。それができるって、H.R.も知っているだろう。それとも、本気で僕があの男の誘いに、その意味まで理解して乗ったと思ってるんだろうか。

　H.R.は、僕の上着と、シャツのボタンを一つずつ外していった。そして、ベルトのバックルに手をかけた。  
「待っ…」  
「もう待たない。待ったからこうなったんだ」  
　彼の下から抜け出ることもできる。とりあえずこの状況を変えて、冷静になったらちゃんと話をすればいい。  
　だけど、例え怒りからだとしても、H.R.に求められているという事実が、僕のスピードフォースを押しとどめていた。  
　H.R.は待っていた？　何を？　

　でもきっと、この先に進んでしまったらH.R.は後悔する。僕に酷いことをしたといって自分を責めるに違いない。  
　一時の怒りで間違った相手を抱いてしまったなんて、最悪すぎる。それが友人だったら尚更だ。  
　僕は全身に力を込めた。そして、スピードフォースを発動させ、組み敷く彼の下から出てくると自分の部屋に戻り、スーツを脱いでハンガーに吊るしたあとベッドに潜り込んだ。  
　これでいい。少し離れなければ。  
　もちろん、これでH.R.が黙るわけがない。すぐにバタバタと音がして僕の部屋の前にまでやってきた。

「……B.A.、B.A.…ごめんね」  
　僕はシーツから頭だけを出し、首を振って答えた。  
「酷いことをしてしまったね…でも私は君を、」  
「僕も…勝手をして……迷惑をかけた。心配させてごめん」  
「でも、」  
「勝手にいなくなってごめん…すぐに戻るつもりだった。ほんとに」

「…忘れよう」  
　虫の良い話だけれど、これしかないと思った。  
「今日のこと…忘れて」  
　お願いだから。お互いのために。  
　しばらく答えを待っていると、ベッドの脇で身動ぎする音が聞こえた。

「……そうだね。忘れよう」  
　その声が悲しそうで、涙が出た。　  
　明日から、またチームの一員として、友人として、同居人として。  
　決してパートナーなんかじゃなく。彼お得意の咄嗟の嘘が、今になってじわじわと胸に突き刺さった。  
　僕は、あなたのパートナーなんかになれない。そんな価値もない。  
　手作りのドーナツを、受け取る資格なんかなかったんだ。

 

　　

　  
　

 

　それから僕達は、少しだけ疎遠になった。  
　一緒のベッドには決して寝なくなったし、どんなに具合が悪くても彼に体を洗わせるような真似もしなくなった。  
　向かい合って食事をするときも、会話は上滑りして、意味のないものになった。  
　彼は家に戻るのが遅くなり、僕は一人の時間が長くなった。

　そのほうがいい。少し近づきすぎてしまったんだ。  
　あのまま、H.R.に抱かれてもよかったなんて、絶対に知られちゃいけないことだ。本当に、止めてよかった。

 

　出ていくことも考えたけど、H.R.が僕を傍に置きたがった理由を考えると、それもよくないと諦めた。現に、僕はあのパーティーで彼の目の届かない場所に行ってしまった。信用を失ってしまったんだから、これからはきちんと近くにいなくちゃいけない。  
　H.R.は帰宅すると、僕の部屋を覗いて僕が眠っているのを確認する。だからその時間までにはちゃんとベッドに入って、彼を安心させなきゃならない。  
　僕はもう、どこにも行ったりしない。ずっとここにいる。  
　だからもう、心配しないでほしい。  
「どうしたら…いいんだろう」  
　H.R.は僕を心配してくれている。僕がまたフラッシュポイントを引き起こして世界を変えてしまわないように。過去や未来に行ってしまわないように。  
　僕には、彼を安心させるためにあと何をすればいいのか分からない。彼の用意してくれた食事を食べても、すぐに戻してしまう。だけど、きちんと食べないと心配するから、おいしいと食べないと不安そうな顔をするから。  
　彼が出かけたあと、トイレに篭って胃の中の物を出し、そのまま家の中で一日を過ごす。事件のアラートが鳴ったらなるべく行って、ちゃんと解決して戻ってくる。  
　バイタルが低下しているとシスコに指摘されても、これくらい大丈夫だって笑えばなんとかなる。

　僕は、どうしたらいいんだろう。  
　H.R.は僕に何を望んでいるんだろう。元気になること？　フラッシュとして活動できること？  
　なら、どれもできてる。これ以上、彼が僕に望むことはない。

 

「……何をしてるの」  
　トイレで力尽きている僕に、感情のない声が降ってくる。  
「何をしてるの、B.A.」  
　出かけたと思ったのに、戻ってきてしまったんだ。

「……おかしいと思った。だって、あんなにちゃんと食べてるのに、どんどん痩せていってる。フラッシュになったときも、様子が変だってシスコが…朦朧として、今にも倒れそうだって」  
　うまくいったと思ったのに。  
「どうしたの…何をしたの」  
「……ごめん」  
　どうやっても、あなたを心配させてしまう。

　どうしたらいいんだろう。  
「目を開けて。お願いB.A.」  
　いつの間にか、僕はH.R.に抱き抱えられていた。目は開けているつもりだったのに。  
「ごめん……H.R.…ぼくは…」  
　あなたがすきだった。

 

 

 

　目を開けると、そこはH.R.の家の天井じゃなかった。  
　電子音と、手に繋がれたコード。点滴のチューブもある。僕はどうやら、ラボに運び込まれたらしい。  
　スピードフォースは僕を守る。怪我も、体力もすぐに回復する。  
　だけど、心までは無理だ。

　ベッドの傍らには彼がいた。こくこくと居眠りをしている。仕事はどうしたんだろう。それに、今の時間は？　  
　バイタルチェックのモニターに表示された時間は、夜の10時過ぎ。僕が彼に発見されたのは朝食の後だから、それまでずっと寝てたってことなのか…。  
　モニターの数値を見る限り、大量の点滴のお陰で僕の体は活動に問題ない状態にまで戻っている。だけどまたH.R.の家に帰って、二人で生活を続けることが怖い。  
　H.R.を悲しませることはしたくない。彼はただ、僕を助けてくれただけだ。それなのに、悲しい顔ばかりをさせている。  
　本音を言えば、ずっと一緒にいられればと思う。彼は本当に素敵な人だし、生活は楽しい。だからこそ、僕がいて迷惑になっているんなら離れたほうがいいんだろうとも思う。好きな人を困らせたくはない。  
　もう、どうしていいのか分からない。あのパーティーの夜から、僕達は変わってしまった。忘れようと言ったけど忘れられるはずがない。彼の言った言葉の数々が、都合のいいように解釈されて胸を締め付けるんだ。

　身じろぎしたシーツの衣擦れの音を聞いてか、H.R.が顔を上げた。僕が目覚めていることに気づいて慌てて立ち上がり、ああと感嘆の声をあげる。  
「気がついたんだね…よかった」  
　すごく疲れた顔をしている。やっぱり、僕をここに運び込んでからずっといてくれたのか。  
「……心配させて、ごめん」  
「いいんだ、そんなのどうでも」  
　H.R.はチューブの繋がれた僕の手を両手で握り…まるでいけないことをしてしまったような表情で慌てて離した。

「気づいてあげられなかったね。君とは少し…距離を置かないといけないと思って。忘れてほしいと言われたことも、結局は忘れられなかった。私の家にいることで、たくさん無理をさせてしまったんだね」  
　そうじゃない。僕は首を振った。  
「だって、食べたくないものを無理して…それに、私といて、嫌な思いも」  
「違う……あなたは誤解してる…僕は…」  
　いろいろな原因が僕達をおかしくしている。だから一つ一つ整理するように話した。  
　まず、同居は嬉しいこと。食事はとてもおいしいけど、体が受け付けなかっただけだということ。H.R.といると、楽しいということも。  
「もう、勝手にどこかに行ったりしないよ…。信用されるように、努力する」  
　見張っていなくても、あなたの目の届く場所にずっといるから安心して。そう告げると、H.R.は信じられないといった顔をして緩く首を振った。

「そんなつもりで君を同居に誘ったんじゃない。君を監視する目的で閉じ込めておきたかったわけじゃない。…ああ、だからずっと、家にいたんだね。どこにも行かずじっとしていたのは、私に信用してもらうため？」  
　それ以外に何があるっていうんだ。  
「…私達の関係がおかしくなったのはあのパーティーの夜からだと思ってたけど、最初から勘違いがあったんだね。私は君が、私のことを気に入ってくれたから同居をOKしてくれたんだとばかり…」  
　H.R.はまたあの悲しそうな顔をして僕を見た。そんな顔をさせたくなかったのに…。僕は見ていられなくなり、俯いた。  
「たくさん話したと思ったのに、全然足りなかったね…」  
「違うんだ、僕は…あなたが好きで…だから、おかしくなったんだ」  
　親切で同居に誘った相手からそんなふうに見られるのは居心地が悪いだろう。だから隠していた。本当は、あのパーティーの日よりもずっと前から、あなたを好きになっていた。パートナーだなんて咄嗟の嘘をついたり、ただの勢いだとしてもまるで僕を求めてるみたいなことをされて、誤解してしまいそうだった。  
　僕はたまらず、洗いざらいぶちまけた。元々嘘をつき続けるなんてことはできないし、上手に隠すのも苦手だ。だからもう、全部告白して終わってしまいたいと思った。

「今だって…あなたの親切を誤解してしまいそうになってる。僕はあなたに恋してる。誰にでも優しいって分かってるはずなのに、特別扱いのように思えて仕方がないんだ」  
　できるなら、これからは僕にそんなに親切にしないで。  
「それができないなら……離れてほしい」  
　全部話してすっきりしたどころか、息苦しくなった。好きになった人を幸せにもできない。H.R.は僕の長い告白を、どんな気持ちで聞いただろう。せめて、悲しい顔はしていないといい…。  
　彼は随分長い間沈黙していた。どう答えようか迷っているのかもしれない。優しい人だから、僕が傷つかないような言葉を選んでいるんだ。  
　その優しさが誤解の元なんだけどなあと、見当違いなぼやきが生まれる。誰にでも親身になって、一生懸命尽くそうとする。そこが彼のいいところなんだけど、相手は自分が彼の特別なんだと思ってしまうんだ。彼の傍にいれば幸せになれるから。

「……ああ、B.A.…」  
　H.R.は、俯く僕の頬にそっと指先で触れた。見上げると、潤んだ綺麗な青い瞳があった。  
「今、キスしたくてたまらない……いい？」  
　反射的に頷けば、押し付けるだけの口づけが降ってきた。離れて、今度は唇を解いたキス。何が起こってるのか理解できなくて、目すら閉じるのを忘れた。  
「…私達は、なんて馬鹿な勘違いをしてたんだろう…。B.A.…バリー・アレン、私は、最初から君のことが好きだった。君を大事にしたくて、他の人に取られてしまう前に自分の近くに置いておきたかった。私のエゴイズムが君を混乱させてしまったんだね」  
　ただの親切で、一緒に住もうなんて言わないよ。H.R.は笑顔を見せて言った。

「もっとたくさん話がしたい。だけど…ああしまった！　君が目覚めたらジュリアンに連絡する約束をしてたんだった！」  
　突然騒ぎ出してモバイルを取り出すH.R.になんだかホッとしてしまった。やっといつもの彼が見られた。  
　ベッドの周りをうろうろしながらジュリアンに電話をかけている姿は、よく見かける忙しない彼の姿だ。  
「B.A.、帰ったらちゃんと話そう！　絶対に逃がさないからね！　ベッドにも一緒に……ああジュリアン！　彼が目覚めたよ。元気そうだ。今日はもう連れて帰っていいよね。え？　念のため朝まで安静に？　NO！　君がいないんじゃここでも家でも同じだよ。大丈夫、ゆっくり連れて帰るし、スピードフォースは使わせないから。OK？　駄目？　…違うよ、ベッドにっていうのはセックスじゃなくて、彼とはそういう……そう、それだけ。絶対。安静にするから！　OK？　OKだね。分かった、じゃあ！」  
　本当にジュリアンの話を聞いていたのかな…。不安になるような会話内容だった。モバイルをポケットにしまったH.R.は、僕についていたバイタルチェックのコード類や点滴の針を抜いた。  
　  
「帰っていいって」  
「……ほんとに？」  
「OKって言ってたから大丈夫」  
　H.R.はベッドから降りようとする僕を支え、立ち上がったときにもう一度不意打ちのキスをした。  
「……あ」  
「何度もは、駄目？」  
　驚いたけど…嬉しい。首を振ると、H.R.は可愛いねと囁いてまたキスをした。

「……帰る、んだよね」  
「うん。帰るよ」  
　だけど、キスが止まらない。  
「可愛くて、我慢できない」  
　どうしよう…。

「……続き、帰ってからにしよう」  
　僕だってやめてほしくないし、もっとしたい。だけど、このままじゃいつまで経っても…。  
「じゃあ、帰ったらいっぱいしていい？」  
「…うん」  
「……ここ以外にも？」  
　唇を指でなぞられて、ぞくぞくと震えが走った。H.R.の表情が、なんだかいつもと違う。すごく格好いい。  
「…うん」  
「身体中にしちゃうよ？　…いいの？」  
　してほしい。  
「……して」  
「そんなに煽って……エッチな顔してるの、分かってる？」  
「してない…そんなの」  
「してるよ」  
「……してない」  
　いつの間にか密着した下半身が、二人とも大変なことになっていることに気づいた。

「……今は」  
「そうだね…帰ってからね」  
　スピードフォースは使わせないなんて言ってたけど、ゆっくり帰るなんてとても無理だ。  
　僕はH.R.の腰に手を回し、家に向かって走った。この熱が冷める前に、彼ともう一度キスがしたかった。  
　都合のいい夢じゃないことを、自分に証明したかったんだ。

 

 

 

　彼のベッドで迎えた朝は、いつもと違っていた。  
　帰り着くとすぐ、彼の寝室に向かいながらお互いの服を脱がしあった。そして宣言された通り、H.R.は僕の身体中にキスをした。それこそもう、口に出せないような場所にまで。  
　肌を重ねて、汗まみれになりながら僕達は初めて気持ちが同じだったことを知った。

　H.R.は起きてもまた、寝ぼけ眼で僕の上に重なりながらシーツの下の方へと潜っていった。  
「……あの、朝だよ…ねぇ、あっ…」  
　朝日に照らされて、とても直視できない場所にキスをされている。  
「元気だね…ここも可愛い」  
　ああ、そんなにされたら。

「だめになっちゃうよ…」  
　ちゅ、ちゅ、といやらしい音だけが部屋に響く。背筋を駆け上がってくる快感に、思わず上ずった声が出た。  
「おねがい…」  
　つれてって。  
　温かい感触に包まれ、僕は瞬く間に高みへと連れ去られた。

 

「……H.R.って」  
　すごくエッチだ。終わったあと、抱きしめられた耳元でそう言うと、彼は笑って、  
「君には特別ね」  
　とまたキスをした。

　  
　

 

 

 

# HRBA & Savitar

　ある日仕事先の店から帰ってみると、B.A.の姿がどこにも見えなかった。ラボにいるのかと連絡しても今は不在だと言う。

『実は今日、事件があったんだけど…バリーが来たんだ』  
　シスコはその時、B.A.の様子がおかしいと気がついていたらしい。とても具合が悪そうだったと。  
　彼は数年前の戦闘の後遺症で精神が不安定だ。体は健康そのものだけど、心がついていかず、体調に異常をきたしてしまうことがある。無理はしないようにと言ってあるし、本人も納得していたはずなのに…。  
『事件自体はそんなに大きくないビル火災だったし、到着も早かったから怪我人もなし。相変わらず見事なもんだったよ。でもその後、帰ってきたときに変にフラついててさ』  
　手を貸そうとすると、走って出て行ってしまったらしい。  
『てっきり家に戻ってると思ってた…いないんだな？』  
「灯りもついてないし、部屋は全部探してみた。どこかに篭ってるのかもしれないね。いくつか心当たりのある場所を見てみるよ」  
『ああ、ごめん。あのときちゃんと引き止めるべきだったな…俺もラボの中を探してみるから』  
　シスコのせいじゃない。彼のことは誰のせいでもないんだ。  
　何も言わずにラボを出てしまったのは、具合が悪くなった自分を恥じたのかもしれない。ただでさえ、十分な活動ができなくて自己嫌悪と戦っているんだ。小さな事件にも調子を崩している姿を見られたくなかったということも考えられる。彼は、自分にとても厳しい。

　家の中を改めて探し、いないことを確認すると玄関へと取って返した。彼がよく行くところはいくつか知ってる。誰からも隠れて過ごせる場所…どれも治安がいいとは言えないところばかりだ。そんなところでもし一人で倒れていたりしたら…。美しい彼を見つけた悪い輩が、そのままどこかへ連れ去ってしまっていたら…。  
　スピードスターの特性なのか、彼は年齢を重ねるごとに若々しさは変わらず美しさだけが増していく。明るいグリーンだった瞳は翳りを帯び、気怠い仕草は自然と人の目を引きつけてしまう。そんな彼が飢えた狼の毒牙にかかってしまったらと思うと…。

　そのとき、突然開いた扉と突風に、私は思わず目を瞑った。今この世界でこんなことができるのは…。

「……どうしたの」  
　抱えられたB.A.と、彼よりも短い髪の、寂しい瞳をしたもう一人のバリー・アレン。いや、その名前を捨て、今はSavitarと名乗っている。  
「安宿の裏口で見つけた…」  
　Savitarと私は急いでB.A.を寝室に運んだ。怪我をした形跡もないから、その場で動けなくなっただけだろう。素早く点滴パックと針一式を持ってきて、B.A.の腕に刺すところはさすが慣れというか、かつての職業柄というところもあるだろう。  
「君がいて助かるよ。私にはこういうことはできない」  
「……専門分野じゃない。失敗してても」  
「大丈夫…ありがとう」  
　本当に、よく見つけてくれた。スピードスターじゃなかったら発見はもっと遅れていただろう。酷く衰弱しているし、いくら回復が早いといっても回復するためのエネルギーがないんじゃ話にならない。  
「あとは様子を見ておくよ。…バリー、彼を助けてくれて」  
「僕のせいだからね」  
　Savitarは感情の見つけられない淡々とした口調でそう言った。

「…君のせい、って」  
「今日、ラボでアラートがうるさくて…でも、こいつは動けなかった。いい加減行かないつもりなら僕が行くって自分のスーツ着てみせたら、慌てて走っていったんだ」  
「ああ…」  
　きっと、自分のアイデンティティを守るために必死で走ったんだろう。Savitarが街に出ても、きっとB.A.と同じことができる。自尊心を失ってしまったB.A.が、やっとのことでフラッシュとしての自分を取り戻しかけているこの時、さすがに辛かっただろう。  
　三人で暮らすようになってから、B.A.はずっとSavitarを警戒してきた。違う時間軸からやってきたとはいえ、自分を壊されるきっかけになった人物だ。  
　それでも、最近はなんとかうまくやっていけていると思っていた。SavitarはB.A.の症状が何から来るものか知っているし、対処法もよく分かっている。だから彼の居場所を突き止められたのかもしれない。

「……B.A.が起きたら、謝らないと駄目だよ」  
「何故」  
　Savitarは幼い子供がそうするように、こてんと首を傾げた。冗談ではなく、彼は本当にその意味を理解していない。  
　過酷な状況でたった一人で過ごしてきた彼は、様々な感情が削ぎ落とされて失われていた。本人に悪いという気持ちはなく、ただ理解のできないものなんだ。  
「彼は自分の居場所を失うと思ったんだ。だから事件に出ていった。元々、今日はあまり調子がよくなかったよね。それは君も見ていたはず」  
「……アラートが、うるさかったんだ」  
「そうだね…。でも、B.A.が望まない限り、彼の代わりになっては駄目だ。二人とも辛い思いをするからね」  
　分かったね？　B.A.が眠るベッドの前で、私はSavitarにはっきりと言った。  
　返事はなかったけど、きっと分かってくれている。

 

　青白い顔で眠り続けるB.A.を、Savitarはじっと見つめていた。その何の感情も覗かせない昏い瞳で。

 

 

 

# saviharry

　不思議なものだ、と微睡みの中思う。  
　料理などする者もいないキッチンは無駄に広く、いっそ全て取り払ってしまおうかと考えたこともあった。部屋に不自由しているわけではなかったため、結局その構想は保留となっていたのだが。まさか彼が私の食事を作るためにそこへ立つ日が来ようとは、まったく人生というものはどうなるか分からない。  
　彼は、アース1のある未来からやってきたバリー・アレンだ。だが辛い事件を経てその名前を嫌い、自分のことはSaviterと呼べと言う。  
　私にはアース1での出来事の詳細は分からない。チームフラッシュの面々からの話を聞く限り、今のこの状況も非常に奇妙なものだという。  
　 Saviterは彼らの敵だった。バリーの婚約者を死に追いやり、激しい戦闘の末、その身ごと封じ込められ時空の彼方へと葬り去られた存在だ。  
　しかしややこしいことだが、この Saviterはこの時間軸とは別の場所からやってきた存在で、チームの面々と直接戦ったというわけではないうえ、彼らの歴史とは少し経緯も違うようだ。全てを失ったという点では同じだが、なにせ彼は多くを語りたがらない。  
　死闘を繰り広げたSavitarが自分の未来の姿であったと知り、現在のバリーは酷くショックを受けていた。同居しているH.R.の家にもしばらく寄り付かなくなり、誰の話も聞かないまま衰弱してあわやというところまで行ったらしい。それでも様々な事態を引き起こした責任があると、今は体調管理に努めている。  
　心が壊れてしまってもバリーは強い男だ。なんとか立ち上がろうと努力する。彼は大事な友人でもあるしもちろん心配ではあるが、過保護のきらいがあるH.R.のほうが世話は向いているだろう。それに彼らは…既に離れられない間柄だ。今更私が横槍を入れるまでもない。  
　とはいえ、過去のことをすべて水に流せるかというのはまた別の話だ。時間軸が違うとはいうもののSavitarであることに変わりなく、やはりチームとの間にわだかまりは残る。全てを捨て去って放浪していたSavitarをアース1が受け入れるにはまだ時間がかかるだろう。  
　そこで、彼を私が引き取ることにした。チームといくつかの協定を結び、私とSavitarの間にも固く約束事をした。それを破ればSavitarは我々全員から命を狙われることになる。  
　人の道に外れる行為をしない、いかなる理由があろうと人を殺さないなど、通常であれば大した内容ではない。だが、今の彼には倫理観が欠けていて、自分の目的のために人を殺めることに何の躊躇もない。2024年現在のバリーより、さらに心は崩れ、感情をうまく処理することができなくなっているからだ。

　彼がスピードスターであることに変わりはない。だが、彼の力は時折不安定になり、あの鎧のようなスーツなしでは十分な力が発揮できないことがある。あのスーツを彼が自力で作ったと聞いたときには驚いたものだが、どうやら精神が崩壊したときに彼の脳にも変化が起き、感情と引き換えに得たものがあったようだ。  
　かつて、彼のいるアースに行ったばかりの頃、短期記憶型だから勉強したこともすぐ忘れてしまうんだと言っていたことを思い出す。だが今は、私でさえ考える時間の必要な数式をするすると解いてみせる。彼が遠い未来、あのギデオンとかいうAIを開発した人物となるというのも頷ける。あれは、彼があのまま成長していてはなし得なかった技術であるのかもしれない。  
　出会った頃の彼は純粋で向こう見ず。キラキラと輝く笑顔は人の道を外れてしまった私には眩しく尊いものに思えた。絶対になくしてほしくないものだと。  
　だがそれも単なる私の希望の一つであり、叶うことはなかった。

　運命は彼を弄び、美しい神を生み出した。  
　

 

　家事などしたことのない私とは違い、彼は大抵のことはできた。引き取ると決めてから、空き部屋の掃除を任せ、そこに彼の選んだ家具を買って運び込んだ。それから、週に一度やってきていたハウスキーパーが気に入らないと言うので、空いた時間に同等の作業をさせることに決めた。ケータリングの食事がおいしくないと、彼自ら作ることにした。  
　これを我儘と言うのか判断に迷うが、Savitarは現在私の家に住み、文句を言いながらも家事一切を取り仕切り、ベッドを共にしている。  
　この生活がどんな意味を持つのか分からない。ただ、私は彼と過ごしていく時間の中で、今までのバリー・アレンには感じたことのない感情が生まれたのを自覚していた。  
　

 

 

 

「ねぼすけおじさん。年齢には勝てない？」  
　ふわりと掠める朝食の香りに、彼が私を起こしに来たことを知る。  
　下半身は辛うじて下着をつけているが、その上にはエプロンをしただけだ。  
「…だらしのない格好だ」  
　服は十分に買ったはずだ。どれでも好きなものを着ればいい。  
　咎める私に、Savitarはくるまっていたシーツを捲り上げるとベッドに乗り上がってきた。

「剥ぎ取りたいくせに」  
「朝食なんだろう。それでは冷めてしまう」  
　エプロンで前面を覆っただけの素肌は、辿るとひんやりしていた。細い腰から背中へとゆっくり掌を滑らせる。  
「君もすっかり冷めてしまった」  
　昨夜はあんなに、と続ける前に唇で塞がれてしまった。大胆に滑らかな舌をひらめかせ、私の方から仕掛けるのを待っている。  
「…冷たいのと温かいの、どっちが好き？」  
「朝食は温かいほうが好きだな」  
「あなた、温め直すこともできないから…ボタン一つ押すだけだよ？　博士」  
　どうやら調理に関しては私の頭は役に立たないらしい。  
　背中で結ばれていたエプロンの紐をキスの合間にゆるゆると引く。するりと解け、たくし上げると彼はそれを用済みとばかりに床へと放った。

「こっちを温め直すのはうまいのにね…」  
「君ほどじゃないがな」  
　うっすらと微笑んだ強気な唇に釘付けになる。そこがどれほどの快感を引き出すのか、もう知っているからだ。  
「どっちが上手か、試してみようか」

 

　腰を強く掴み、深く奥へと自身を刻みつける。突然の侵攻に彼は足をびくつかせ、息を詰めた。  
　何度か強く打ち付け、あ、あ、と泣き声のような掠れた喘ぎを引き出した後、浅いところを擦り合わせれば、いい場所に自分から導いて快感を追う。  
　狭い彼の内部は私を痛いほどきつく締め上げ、根を上げるのを今か今かと待ち侘びているようにも感じた。  
　しかし実際は、私を少しでも長く自分の中に留めておこうと、細く力強い両脚でしっかりと抑え込んでいる。まるで離さないと必死に縋り付かれているようにも感じられて可愛らしいと思うのだが、指摘すればその可愛い仕草はもう見られなくなる。それは少し、勿体無い気もした。  
「すっかり温まったな…」  
　緩慢で深いストロークに変え、力を入れすぎている脚を後ろ手に宥めるように撫でる。快楽に潤んだ瞳は清々しい朝には目の毒なほど艶を含んでいるが、いつもの昏いグリーンよりはずっといい。いつもこんなふうに私を見つめてくれはしないだろうか。  
「熱い……あなた、僕を温めるのが宇宙一上手だね…」  
「褒められていると…取っていいのか」  
　滅多に出ない褒め言葉に気を良くし、気に入りの場所を強く刺激してやる。途端に彼の脚はびくびくと痙攣し、身体中で気持ちよさを訴えた。  
「もちろん……っああ、すてきだ……また…」  
　Saviterは一層私を締め付け、高い声を上げると何度目かの絶頂を迎えた。

「バリー…」  
　本当の名前を呼ぶと、彼は汗ばんだ腕で抱きしめてきた。しがみつく仕草が幼子のようなあどけなさを見せ、たまらなく愛おしく、また、全身で彼を欲した。

 

 

　時間を見ることが億劫だと、彼を緩く抱いたままベッドで過ごす。ラボで必要なことがあればアシスタントから連絡があるだろう。できれば今日は一日、彼とこうしていたい気分だ。  
　私の胸に押し付ける頬に刻み込まれた焼け爛れた痕を、君を飾るものの一つだと告げたことがある。彼の苦しかった人生の一部で、それも含めて今の彼がある…私は愛しく、尊く、美しいと思っていると。  
　彼は私の言葉を聞いて、静かに涙を零した。私の愛を、ようやく受け取ってくれた瞬間だった。  
　それから彼はその痕を恥じることはなくなった。私と外出するときはアース19のホログラム技術でカバーして行くと決めているようだが、それすら私はなくても構わないと思っている。だがSaviterは頑なに、公の場で私の隣にいるときには必ずカバーして出掛ける。どうやら、（彼に言わせると）醜い痕のある男が隣にいては私の名に傷がつくと思っているらしい。  
　それもいずれは、教え込んでいかなければならない。私はこのバリー・アレンそのものを愛しているのだということを。

 

「……ランチになっちゃった」  
「構わない。温め直してさえくれればな」

　呆れた溜息を漏らした口元が、ほんの少し笑みの形を作ったことを私は見逃さなかった。


End file.
